The Second Time Around
by The Writer0214
Summary: After ten years, two friends try to get Tommy and Kim back together. Will love be sweeter the second time around, as they say? Or will it crumble to dust even more? T/K pairing. Post PRDT. Please feel free to R&R! Complete!
1. Friends in High Places

The Second Time Around

by PRfan4ever

Disclaimer: I own nothing. So don't sue me.

A/N: I'm taking a break from my Your Song series. (I haven't thought of a song for Adam and Tanya yet.) Anyways, this is another Tommy/Kim fic, the third one I've done, so far. There's a surprise twist here, so please read. Enjoy! Feel free to R&R!

William Jethro Cranston was sitting at his desk, looking out the window of his grandly decorated Manhattan office, his back turned to his work. Suddenly, the intercom beeped. He turned his chair around, and pressed a button.

"Yes?"

"Boss, someone just called in, he says he's from Angel Grove, California."

"Patch him through to me, please," Billy replied.

"Yes, boss." Click. After a short silence, an old, familiar voice came through.

"Hey, Billy! It's me, Adam."

"And what business does Detective Charles Adam Park have with William Jethro Cranston, attorney-at-law, and CEO of Cranston and Associates?" Billy teased.

"I need some advice, man. I swear, this time, it _isn't_ about anything legal," Adam said, with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh, yeah? Well, last time it was," Billy said.

"Well, that _was_ last time! This is different," Adam retorted.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"I just flew in from Angel Grove. Can we meet at your apartment?"

"Sure. At what time?"

"I'll be there at 7:30. Would that be fine?"

"Sure. I'll be expecting you."

"See you later, man."

"You too. Bye." Click.

7:30pm

Billy's apartment

Manhattan, New York

Adam rang the doorbell. Billy checked to see if it was him, and opened it.

"Well, it's about time. Come in."

"Cool place, man," Adam said.

"Thanks. I prefer renting an apartment," Billy said, with a chuckle, "And to think that I'm the CEO of a law firm. Brandy?"

"Sure. That'd be nice." Adam said, taking a seat.

Billy poured Adam some brandy, as well as for himself.

"By the way," Adam said, "I really never thought you'd be a lawyer. None of us could believe it!"

"Well, I remember when none of us could believe Tommy got his doctorate," Billy said, with a laugh.

"Yeah, I'll say!" Adam said, laughing as well. "Jason fell off his chair!" Laughter ensued, and the two old friends almost died of hilarity.

"By the way, how's the old ape doing?"

"Rocky? He's fine! He and Aisha have three daughters now."

"Wow. Talk about an insult to being macho," Billy smirked.

"You said it! I mean, every man wants a son to carry on the family name, right? Too bad, Rocky only has daughters."

"Well, maybe next time, he'll get lucky."

"I've got my fingers crossed. By the way, Billy, when did you decide to become a lawyer?"

"Well, I'm sure we can talk about that some other time. Let's get down to business, shall we?" Billy sipped his brandy.

"Right. Let's get on with it. I know you've got a busy schedule. I'm here because of a friend."

"I thought this wasn't about anything legal," Billy said, giving his old friend a puzzled look.

"No, no, it's not anything legal, I promise you that. It's about Tommy."

"About Tommy? What about Tommy?"

"Well, don't you think it's high time they got back together?"

"I've thought of that. But come on, Adam! Let's make them decide for themselves! Why is it that we're the ones who are worried about them? Why do we keep bringing them back together?"

"I see where you're coming from. Clearly, they still love each other. But they're either to stupid, or too blind to realize it, or they're too stubborn and prideful to admit it. We're just helping them see that. I mean, they had something good going, right? Didn't they?"

"I agree," Billy said, after a long moment of silence.

"See what I'm driving at?"

"Affirmative. But nothing we ever did worked for them. We thought they'd get back together after Trini died. Did they?"

"Nope," Adam shook his head.

"We thought that after Zack died, they'd get back together."

"I know, I know. But seriously, it's been ten years, man!"

"Remember Rocky and Aisha's attempt to bring them back together? That didn't work. And remember Jason making Tommy and Kimberly meet 'accidentally'?"

"Exactly my point! We're their last hope, man! We gotta think of something to get the two back together!"

"You're right. It's time they got back together," Billy said, with a thought.

"So, you got any plans?"

"Don't worry. I think I know just what to do."

"How? What?"

"I've got a connection," Billy said, with a smile. Adam gave Billy a puzzled look, as Billy handed him a calling card.

"Olivia Johnson, Professor of Music, the Arts, and World History."

Adam took the card, uncertain if his friend knew what he was doing.

"Eh? What's this got to do with Tommy and Kimberly?"

Billy pulled out a picture from his wallet, and handed it to Adam.

"Here you go. Take a closer look. Exhibit A, ladies and gentlemen of the jury."

Adam took the photo, scratched his head, then brought the picture closer to his face.

He chuckled, which eventually grew into full-blown laughter, and he almost died laughing.

"See now? See who that is? Told you I've got a connection," Billy smirked.

"Smart, my friend," Adam laughed.

"Cunning, remember?" Billy said, tapping his left temple with his index finger.

"Huh? Oh! Oh! The wolf, right!"

"See? I still haven't forgotten my Spirit Guide. The wolf—cunning and swift."

"Well, it certainly fits you, as a lawyer."

"Sure does, if you mean cunning in words." Another round of laughter.

The two friends talked of everything they've been up to, so far, and Billy asked about the others, and how each of them was doing. Round after round of laughter vibrated throughout the apartment.

"Well, I'd better go. Before we get charged with disturbance of the peace!" Another round of laughter.

"Don't worry. I'll represent you at court!" Billy laughed, and Adam finally having said goodbye, headed out the door. Then, he turned back, and said, "Oh, and Billy, call her, bro!"

"Yeah, I will! I know the plan."


	2. At the La Boheme Cafe

Author's Notes: Correction, this is from pre-PRDT to PRDT, not post.

Wednesday

1:00pm

La Boheme Café & Studio

Manhattan, New York

Billy walked into the now crowded café. He had a long day, and it wasn't over yet. But he took the time to take a break, and see a friend whom he hasn't seen since he came back from Aquitar. When he came back from Aquitar, a second time, she was still in Florida. He hadn't seen her in ten years. Olivia Johnson was standing behind the bar, taking orders, and giving out drinks. Billy sat on a stool.

"Hey, Kim! I just dropped by to say—"

"How many times must I tell you, Billy? It's _Olivia_," she replied with a warning look.

"Right. Sorry. So, anyways, I just came to check on you. You know, just wanted to say hi."

"Want anything, Billy? Espresso, or—"

"No thanks. I still have a meeting to go to. I'm meeting with the prosecution again."

"Wow. Good luck with that," she teased.

"Oh, by the way, I have a friend who wants to get to know you," Billy said with a smile.

"Really? Who is he?"

"Well, he's shy, you know? He asked me if he could have your e-mail.

"Uh-huh, and just what are you up to this time, Mr. Cranston?"

"Hey, it wasn't my idea! It was his!"

"Right. I know your type, Billy. You lawyers have a tendency to twist the truth," she said, with a laugh.

"Me? Lying to you? No way! How long have we known each other, Kim?"

"_O-liv-ia! Olivia,_" she said, irritation rising in her voice.

"Sorry. How long have we known each other? Since we were five, Kim—Olivia!"

"Alright, alright, you win. So, who's this guy?"

"You'll see. Here's his card, by the way," Billy said, handing her Tommy's card. He made a dash for the exit.

_She's gonna kill me! Nice work Adam! Why did I let you talk me into this?!_ he thought, as he hurriedly made his way out of the café, thankful that he was still alive and kicking.

John F. Kennedy International Airport

6:30pm

Billy met Adam at the waiting area, before Adam boarded the plane.

"Good luck, Adam. Safe trip."

"Thanks. Did you give her Tommy's business card?"

"Affirmative. She almost killed me!"

"It's a lucky thing, you're not just cunning, but you're also swift."

"You said it! By the way, be sure to give the card to Tommy, okay?"

"Sure, I will."

Olivia Johnson's apartment

7:30pm

Manhattan, New York

Olivia sat down at her computer, signed in to her account, and added her newest contact to her addresses.

_Name. Thomas James Oliver. __ Nickname. Handsome. Or maybe just Tommy? Never mind. Click. Well, if this doesn't bring us back together, I don't know what will,_ she thought, with a sigh.

"I guess I better email him," she thought aloud, "Maybe not. I'll let him email me first. What am I doing? I shouldn't have let Billy talk me into this! I cannot believe it!"

Thursday

5:00pm

Tommy's house

Reefside, California

Tommy answered the door, and found Adam, waiting on the front porch. He was always glad to see old friends.

"Adam! Good to see you, man," he said, giving him a bear hug.

"You too, Tommy. Good to see you."

"What brings you here? Come in!"

"Well, I can't stay that long. I just wanted to give you something."

"What is it?"

"A friend of mine wanted to know if you guys can be 'mail mates,' you know, exchanging e-mails, and whatnot."

"A friend of yours?"

"Yup. Olivia Johnson. Professor of Music, the Arts, and World History."

"Interesting, Adam, but sorry, the last thing I need right now is someone I don't know e-mailing me, and me e-mailing her."

"C'mon, man! Give it a shot!"

"I dunno, Adam. I'm not sure."

"Please?"

"Alright, alright, I'll add her to my contacts."

"Great! You'll get to know each other better! She's a great woman, Tommy! I assure you," Adam turned toward the door, "You won't regret it. I promise."

Tommy looked at the address on the card. _. PinkCrane? Doesn't that sound like Kimberly?_ Tommy thought, doubting for a split second. _Come on, Tommy, be reasonable! Just because it says pink crane doesn't mean it's Kimberly._

"Okay, here we go," Tommy said, as he proceeded to add his newest contact to his addresses.


	3. Dear Tommy

Tommy went to the kitchen, looking for something edible. He hadn't had time to eat today, and he hated T.V. dinner. He got himself a leftover sandwich, an apple, a 6-inch sub, and Coke. He went to his desk, turned on the computer, and decided to give it a go, whoever this Olivia was. After all, any friend of Adam is a friend of his. He signed in, and he had one unread message. It was from Olivia. He opened it.

_Hey Tommy,_

_I'm Olivia. A friend of mine (and I believe, a friend of yours) gave me your e-mail. I hope this could be the start of a great friendship. By the way, do you have a friend by the name of Billy? Yeah, he's the one who gave me your address. But don't tell him I told you, or he'll be upset with me. Anyways, I wasn't interested at first, and wanted to kill him, but later, it piqued my curiosity. I hope we could get to know each other, in the process. Maybe Billy had the right idea, after all. I actually had a lot of past relationships that didn't work, and one that isn't currently working at all. But I'm not going there. I don't want to sound desperate. Anyways, I have a daughter—she's 10. You'd fall in love with her, the minute you see her. She's just the cutest thing ever! It's like someone accidentally dropped an angel from Heaven! She's dyslexic, though. That's the sad part about it. Anyways, I won't keep you long. I know you're busy with teaching class, and whatnot. I'll let you go now. I hope to hear from you soon. Who knows? Like I said, I hope this would be the start of a great friendship. Bye, Tommy._

_Regards,_

_Olivia_

Tommy chuckled, as he read the message. _Billy gave her my address? Hmm... Something fishy is definitely going on here._ He e-mailed back.

_Dear Olivia,_

_It's good to hear from you. Actually, I do have a friend by the name of Billy. Is he a lawyer (he was supposed to be a scientist, but eventually, got disinterested with it) and wears glasses? Dirty blond hair, green eyes? If so, then, yes, I believe we have a common friend. But a friend of mine (and seemingly, a friend of yours, as well) gave me your address. But it wasn't Billy. Do you happen to know a guy by the name of Adam? He says he's a friend of yours. But if I hadn't known better, I'd say they were conspiring to get the two of us to date. Anyways, I'm willing to give this thing a shot too. I hope we really could start a friendship with this. You're starting to _

_interest me, you know? I wish I could meet your daughter. Of course, I wish I could meet you. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Best wishes,_

_Tommy_

Send. Tommy leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head, sighed, and smiled a satisfied smile. Later, he signed out, turned off the computer, and went upstairs. He took a shower. _This Olivia is starting to interest me. Interesting. Really interesting. I owe Adam and Billy one._ Then, he went to bed and turned out the lights, filled with anticipation of a new friendship.


	4. With Regards, Tommy

One month later...

Jason, Kat, Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, and Tommy decided to have a little reunion, to catch up on things. The old gang ate at an Italian restaurant called Nino's, in Angel Grove. Rocky was the first to break the silence.

"So, what's this I've been hearing? Who's this new girl? Olivia or something?"

"Yeah, Adam gave me her address, and Billy gave her mine. She's pretty interesting. She's great, actually."

"So, how's it going with you and her?" Adam asked.

"Well, we talk about a lot of stuff. Turns out, we have pretty much a lot in common. We talk about politics, history, teaching, all that stuff. She actually has the same tastes as me. We like the same movies."

"Like what?" Aisha put in.

"You guys probably don't know this, but I like Nick Cassavetes' The Notebook."

"What! You like The Notebook?" Rocky said, almost choking on his Chardonnay. "Ugh!"

"What! I'm a hopeless romantic!" Tommy retorted. Everyone laughed at Tommy's reply, and they were all certainly having a good time.

"Seriously, bro? You like The Notebook?" Jason asked, surprised.

"What guy wouldn't want a happy ending like Noah, especially if someone special you used to have broke your heart?!"

"Ouch," Adam said, wincing. Rocky bit his lip.

"Easy, bro! Calm down. No offense meant."

"Sorry. None taken."

"So, tell us about this Olivia."

"Well, she has a 10-year-old daughter. She's just the cutest thing ever. She sent me a photo. Isn't she just cute?" Tommy said, taking out a folded piece of paper from his coat's breast pocket. He handed it Kat.

"Aww... She's such a doll," Kat said, passing it to Tanya, until the picture circulated around the table. And all through the evening, Tommy talked about nothing but Olivia.

Tommy's house

Reefside, California

10:00pm

Tommy got into the house, changed for bed, but later, thought of e-mailing Olivia. He went to his computer, turned it on, and e-mailed her.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Tonight, I went out with friends, and guess what... I couldn't talk of anything but you! Have I ever told you how lucky I am that our friends cared enough to point us toward each other? You're an interesting woman, Olivia. You know that? Each time we e-mail each other, your e-mails keep getting interesting. I know it's 10:00pm now, but I couldn't resist the urge to e-mail you. Send my regards to your daughter. By the way, I found this poem among my old stuff. I thought they were gone forever. Turns out, my brother Ted kept it for me, at our old house, in the __basement.__  
_

_Beds of Hyacinth, and roses  
Where young Adonis oft reposes,  
Waxing well of his deep wound  
In slumber soft, and on the ground  
Sadly sits th' Assyrian Queen..._

_I'm sure you know that poem. Anyways, hope to hear from you again, soon... Goodnight, goodnight, parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight, till it be morrow. _

_With my regards,_

_Tommy_

He clicked send, signed out, and headed to bed. Olivia was such an interesting woman, and he couldn't wait to meet her._  
_


	5. Torn Between Two Lovers

Seven months later...

As Tommy lay asleep in his bed, he dreamed. He dreamed about Kimberly.

_It was raining outside, and both of them were in Kimberly's new apartment. They were eating on the floor, the apartment was still bare. Suddenly, Kim looked into Tommy's eyes._

"_Tommy, would you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, Kim! What is it? Name it, anything," he answered._

_Kim looked into his eyes and said, "Forgive me for being 17."_

"_I already have."_

"_Can you do me another favor, then?"_

"_Sure, why not?"_

"_Then reconsider me, Tommy."_

He woke up. _Whoa, man! What a weird dream! No, that can't be! I'm not in love with her anymore! How can this happen? Aw, man! I'm already falling for Olivia, but I still think about Kim_, Tommy thought, wiping his clammy forehead. He called Jason.

"Huh? Who's this? Oh! Tommy," Jason said, half sleepy, half irritated.

"Sorry to wake you up, bro," Tommy said, on the other line, "but lately, I've been having these dreams about Kim."

"Dreams? What dreams?"

"In my dream, it's always me and Kim, as friends, in her new apartment, having a picnic on the floor. There's no furniture yet. Then, we talk about a lot of stuff. Towards the end of our conversation, she asks me if I could do her a favor, and I say yes. Then, she tells me to forgive her for being 17, which I take as her age when we broke up, which would be her way of asking me to forgive her for the letter. I say I already have, and she says, 'Then reconsider me, Tommy.' That's where I always wake up."

"Either your dream is telling you to forgive Kimberly, or you still love her."

"Bro, that's impossible! I'm already in love with Olivia!"

"Look, Tommy, I hate to burst your bubble, but how can you possibly fall in love with someone you haven't even met?"

"We may not be seeing each other, but I feel like I'm getting to know her better, through her e-mails!"

"Right. So, you're telling me that you're falling in love with her because of what she writes?"

"Exactly! She pours out every part of her soul to me! It's been seven months now, Jase!"

"Alright, think what you like. But if I were you, I'd follow my advice, and reconsider Kim."

"How can I reconsider someone who broke my heart?"

"You wanna know what Adam said about you? It's either you're too stupid and too blind to realize that you still love her, or you're just too prideful and stubborn to admit it!"

Tommy kept silent. He didn't want get in a shouting match with his long-time best friend, and he was tired. He hung up, politely, apologized to Jason for bothering him, and went to his computer. He e-mailed the one person he thought would understand him best. Olivia. It wasn't that he trusted Jason; it was true what he said, after all. It's just that he felt like he knew Olivia, heart and soul, and that Olivia knew him, likewise.


	6. Tommy Learns the Truth, the First Time

The following day...

Tommy was thankful it was a Saturday. He was tired, and didn't want to go anywhere. Besides, he kept on wondering what his dream had meant. _Could Jason be right? Could I still really be in love with Kim? What a silly notion! Man, I don't know what to do_, Tommy thought. He went to his computer, signed in, and checked his messages. He was expectantly awaiting Olivia's reply. Lo, and behold, there was one unread message.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I feel your pain. I too have had my heart broken, countless times, and I have left some hearts broken and bleeding, as well. Looking back, my first boyfriend and I should have lasted, but it was my own doing. I left for Florida, and I thought that we could work it out, even if we were far apart. But things didn't go the way I planned. I found a guy every bit like him, and I fell in love! So, I wrote my boyfriend a letter—believe me, I didn't want to do that! But something had happened. I was pregnant, and that's how I had Frances. We married in Florida, but what I thought would be a happy ending turned out to be hell! The bastard left us when Fran was just eight months old—just like that—just leaving a note on the kitchen counter, for me to read! Just like that! He left for someone younger! I was depressed. I didn't know what to do for a long time! Then, I decided to continue my studies, until I graduated, and majored in Art, Music, and History. You know, I wish I could burn the past down to the ground, and spray it with a fire hose, and after the fire is over, I'd like to see what's still left of us—of our first love—to see what still stands. But I think I burned that up, along with the rest._

_Yours,_

_Olivia _

Tommy couldn't believe what he had just read! It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on him! That sounded too close to home—that sounded much like Kimberly. Florida. The other guy. The letter. Tommy wasn't stupid; he could read between the lines, but no, he just refused to believe it. What he had just read made his stomach turn. Could it really have been Kimberly? Could she and Olivia be the same? Could it be that Kimberly was lying to him all along, posing as Olivia, just to get him back? No, he didn't want to think about it! It felt like someone just stabbed him in the chest. He could just picture Adam, Billy, and Kim, right next to Brutus and Judas Iscariot, in Judecca, in Dante's Inferno. He called Billy. He wanted to kill him and Adam.


	7. Coincidence? I Think Not

"Oh, come on, Tommy! Be reasonable! Just because she broke up with her boyfriend the way Kimberly broke up with you doesn't mean that she is—indeed—Kimberly! Hello? Post hoc, ergo propter hoc, Tommy! Just because B happened after A doesn't mean that A caused B to happen!" Billy argued with Tommy on the other line. Both were seething.

"This is not the debate team, Billy! And we are not at court! Tell me, why does it sound so much like our breakup?! Florida, the letter, the other guy! You can't deny that, Billy! That's evidence!"

"Haven't you ever heard the word _coincidence_?"

"Yeah, but it's _too much_ to be a coincidence!"

"Tell me this, Tommy, tell me this! How many girls break up with their boyfriends because of distance? Can you answer that? How many couples break up because the other party either cheated, or found someone new? How many teenagers break up at 17? How many girls write their boyfriends Dear John letters? Open your eyes, Tommy! You're blinded by your pride!"

"I still think it's too close to home to be a coincidence, Billy!"

"Can you tell me how many people like you were dumped at 17, got a Dear John letter, and whose girlfriend fell for someone else? Can you tell me? Huh? Can you? Look, as much as I'd like to argue with you on this, I gotta get back to my work!"

Billy hung up, and Tommy slammed the phone! He was furious! He wanted to wreck everything in the house! And so, he did. He decided to stop e-mailing Olivia. It hit too close to home, and he wasn't ready to talk to Olivia again, just yet.


	8. Olivia Writes Again

Three months had passed since Olivia and Tommy last heard from each other. Tommy opened his e-mail, and there, in his mailbox were countless messages from Olivia, all unread. _Maybe, it really is a coincidence. Maybe Billy was right. Aw, man! What did I do? She doesn't deserve this_, Tommy thought, burying his face in his hands, and running his fingers through his short, spiky hair. He opened one e-mail, Olivia's latest.

_Dear Tommy,_

_It's been three months now, and I've hadn't heard anything from you. I was just wondering what might've happened. I thought we were starting to build a friendship—I thought it was blossoming. What happened? Did I do anything wrong? Did I say anything wrong? Billy suggested that you just might be depressed over something. He said you two had a fight. I hope everything goes well with you guys—with us. If I don't hear from you soon, I'll take it as goodbye. In any case, it was great to have known you, Tommy. Frances sends her love._

_Regards,_

_Olivia_

Tommy relented, and decided to e-mail her back.

_Dear Olivia,_

_Sorry if I haven't been e-mailing you lately. Truth is, I was angry—with you. Your story sounded much like mine. My first girlfriend left for Florida, and found someone else. She sent me a letter too—just like you did. And when I read your story, it all came rushing back to me. Sorry if I took _

_it out on you. Will you ever forgive me? Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Oh, and tell Frances I said hi. I'm glad to know she's improving! Before long, she'll be able to read!_

_Best wishes,_

_Tommy_


	9. Coming to Angel Grove

_Dear Tommy,_

_I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I must've shocked you with what I said, and as you say, it hit too close to home. I'm the one who should apologize, not you. Sorry if I ever told you my story. It wasn't my intention to make you upset. I know it hurt you, my story being too close to that of you and your first love. Don't you wish you could still see what's left—what still stands? I feel for you, Tommy. If you want to talk, you can always email me. By the way, I'm coming to Angel Grove, this week, for a seminar. Maybe now, we'll get a chance to meet each other. I hope to hear from you soon, Tommy. And I hope to see you soon too. I'll be sure to bring Frances with me._

_Yours,_

_Olivia_

Tommy beamed, as he read her e-mail. _She's coming to Angel Grove? Oh, my gosh! I'll finally get the chance to meet her!_ He e-mailed back.

_Dear Olivia,_

_You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was irrational, unreasonable. I'm sure everything was just a coincidence. Anyways, I'm looking forward to seeing you and Fran. Maybe we could arrange a date, then? You and me? Nothing romantic—just as friends. Alright... I hope to hear from you soon._

_With best wishes,_

_Tommy_


	10. The Confrontation

One week later...

Tommy was to meet Olivia at a place called Aphrodite's Garden, at 7:30. Tommy entered, and the maître d' pointed him to a table, where he and Olivia were to be seated. He approached the table, and to his surprise, sitting at the table was his old flame Kimberly Hart.

"_Kim? What are you doing here?_ This table's reserved!" Tommy said, raising his voice.

"Well, I can see that! _I_ reserved this for me and my date!"

"_Your_ date? _Your_ date?" Tommy almost laughed, "I reserved this table for me and _my_ date, Kim! And the last time I checked that date is not you! Now, why don't you just skedaddle and go play with some college boys?! Okay?"

"Excuse me! I am not leaving this table, until my date shows up!" Kim snapped back, her face reddening.

"One of us will have to leave, and that one is not going to be me, Kim! Beat it!" Everyone at the restaurant was now staring at them.

"I told you, I am _not_ leaving! You're the one who's being rude and obnoxious here! _You_ should leave!"

"Who's _obnoxious?_ I reserved this table for me and my date! She'll be here, any minute soon! So you'd better leave if you don't want a catfight!"

"_Hah!_ Your date? I honestly do not believe that you have a date, _Mr_. Oliver! You're just making that up to make me jealous! Well, excuse me if I moved on! You think I'm jealous of this date of yours?"

"And who said anything about being romantically involved?! She's just a friend, Kim! And newsflash: the fact that I can date means that I'm already over you! I've been over you since you sent me that letter! I've been over you a long, long time ago! And that's something you'll have to deal with! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date. So would you please—?"

By now, the maître d' had approached, trying to calm the two of them down, and to sort things out. He was about to find Kimberly another table, when Tommy said, "Never mind! I'll just leave! Let's see if your date comes, Kim! I'm pretty damn sure he'll stand you up!"

"And what makes you so sure your date's gonna show up, hotshot?!"

Tommy tried to ignore Kim's last comment, and he walked out. He felt like he was just wasting his time.

The following day...

Tommy got an e-mail from Olivia, asking him where he was last night.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I thought you would show up at our date, last night. How could you have stood me up? Where were you? I was waiting for you for two hours. Eventually, I just left, and went back to my hotel room, since Frances was waiting for me. How come you never showed up? Whatever it is, I'm not blaming you. I just wanted to know where you were last night, and why you hadn't called. My number is on my card, if I recall correctly._

_Yours,_

_Olivia_

_PS_

_The funniest thing happened to me, last night. I was waiting for you at the restaurant, when in came a guy, claiming that he had reserved that table for him and his date! Can you believe it? He was rude and obnoxious! He had the nerve to tell me to just go skedaddle and play with some college boys! Ugh! Of all the nerve!_


	11. The Conscience of the Queen

Tommy laughed out loud, when he read the message. Now, he knew for sure who Olivia really was. He wasn't angry with Kim anymore for the letter—he was angry with her, now, for lying to him, twice. When she had told him that her story was just a coincidence, and when she had given herself away in her last e-mail. He was also angry with Billy and Adam for the conspiracy, but that had passed, and he forgot about it now. He still couldn't believe who Olivia really was. He couldn't believe he had fallen in love with the same girl, twice. Once, in high school, and now. But it hurt him that she had to lie to him, just to get him back. He decided that if Kimberly was playing games with him, just to get him back, he would play along—one last game. He e-mailed her back.

_Dear Olivia,_

_I couldn't show up for our date, last night. Sorry to keep you waiting like that. It wasn't my intention to stand you up. Something came up at the last minute, and I had a meeting with a student, the parents, and the principal. It was a really heated argument—so, you're not alone. I got into a fight too. And when it was finally, over, it took me two hours to get from Reefside to Angel Grove, because of the traffic. Blame it all on Murphy's Law! Anyways, I _really_ look forward to seeing you. How long will you be in Angel Grove? Maybe we could reset our date, don't you think? I'll be waiting for you._

_With my Love,_

_Tommy _

Tommy grinned, and rubbed his hands in glee, like he was thinking up some diabolical scheme. _Heheh! The play's the thing with which I'll catch the conscience of the King. In this case, the Queen..._

"Bingo," he thought, aloud.


	12. The Moment of Truth

That same day, Tommy got a reply. He opened it, and read the message.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I had no idea that you too were in a fight! Can you believe it? Talk about coincidence! I wish I could see you. I was thinking of resetting our date too! I'm thinking Tuesday? Would that be nice? I'm really looking forward to seeing you._

_Regards,_

_Olivia_

Kimberly thought she had Tommy in her clutches. But she was wrong. Dead wrong. Tommy was playing along well. He only had to beat her at her own game. Either she had to make her move, ahead of Tommy, or Tommy would make the first move. And he was determined as hell. He wanted the truth out from Kim. Straight from the horse's mouth. He wanted a confession—from her. Why did she lie to him? Why did she change her name? He was dying to know. He waited it out, until Tuesday. The moment of truth finally arrived.

Tuesday

Kim's hotel room

7:30pm

Kimberly Hart had on a pink dress, and she sat in front of the vanity, combing her hair, getting ready for her date. She looked, and she noticed a piece of folded paper—pink, green, and white in color—lying on the drawer. She picked it up, opened it, and read the words.

_Beds of Hyacinth and Roses_

_Where young Adonis oft reposes_

_Waxing well of his deep wound_

"In slumber soft, and on the ground, sits th' Assyrian Queen. John Milton's Comus."

"Tommy!" Kim turned in surprise.

"Aren't you running rather late for our date, Kim? I thought I was supposed to be the one who was late."

"H—how did you—?"

"Get in here? Your door was open. Don't you ever close it?" Kimberly paled, like she had just seen a ghost. Her plan was to tell Tommy the truth tonight, but her fears got the best of her.

"I... I," she stammered, and managed a nervous smile.

"Enough chitchat! I want the truth, Kim! Out with it!" Tommy closed the door behind him, "Why did you lie to me, Kim?"

"It wasn't my intention to lie to you, Tommy!" Kimberly shot back at him.

"Oh, yeah? Wasn't it your intention? Really, now, Kim! You wanted me back so bad that you had to lie! Why couldn't you just tell me?!"

"Alright, I'll admit it! It was all part of my plan! I wanted to get you to fall in love with me all over again, so I introduced myself as Olivia Johnson! _I_ am Olivia, Tommy! And in all your e-mails, you said you were falling for me—all over again!"

"After you let me go?! After all these years?! When you sent me that letter, my world came closing in, Kim!"

"That letter, was in part, _your _fault!"

"Hah! My fault? My fault? How in blazes did that become my fault! Tell me, Kim! Tell me! You said in one of your e-mails that you fell in love with the other guy!"

"For God's sake, Tommy! He was just a rebound! I didn't love him! I loved you! He was a rebound!"

"A rebound? What's that supposed to mean? We never broke up, prior to the letter!"

"We may never have broken up, but you cheated on me with that b—, Katherine!"

"Is that one of your lies, Kim!? Huh? Is it!? I never cheated on you with Katherine! Never!"

"Oh, yeah? What about the first Christmas when I came back from Florida, just to celebrate with you guys—just to be with you?! Don't you remember Tommy? Don't you remember _everything_ you did? I was there, Tommy! For God's sake, I was there!"

"You were never—" Tommy suddenly stopped dead.

"You remember now?"

"I'm not buying that, Kim! I'm not!" With that, he stormed out of the hotel. Kimberly was left crying, on the bed.


	13. The Realization

Tommy drove back to Reefside in turmoil. His heart had a mix of emotions within him, like a boiling cauldron, or a bomb, ticking away; ready to explode any minute soon. First was the realization. The realization of what he had done to Kimberly. Guilt. It was a spur of the moment, but he couldn't justify it. He had every right to be guilty. Kim had every right to be angry with him. She had every right to be hurt. What he did was unforgivable. With guilt came resentment. If only he could turn back the hands of time, right now, he would go back to that one moment. He would change it all. Forever. He would've never made out with Katherine, that night. With resentment came anger. He was angry with himself—he couldn't do anything. He was angry at Katherine. _Why did she have to seduce me?! Why?!_

He was angry at the other guy. He should've stayed away from Kimberly. But what right did he have to say that? After all, he was the one who actually broke Kimberly's heart, and not the other way around.

He parked the car in the driveway, killed the engine, and went in. He went into the kitchen, got a glass, and poured himself some brandy. He brought it into the den, and sank into the easy chair. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and then sipped his brandy. He wanted to forget. But fate had a cruel trick to play. Why did he remember instead of forget? He remembered it like it was yesterday. It was like watching a movie on DVD. Every detail was so clear. He had a distant look in his eyes. He closed them.

_Flashback..._

_December 24, 1998_

_Adam's house_

_10:30pm_

_Angel Grove, CA_

"_Come on in! The party's just starting, guys! The drinks are in the fridge, my parents are away, so just have a good time," Adam said, as his friends came into the house. Everyone from their class was there, even the notorious duo—Bulk and Skull. Tommy, Billy, and Kat went into the kitchen to grab a drink. Billy had fruit punch, while Tommy and Kat each had a bottle of beer. Billy looked at Kat with surprise written all across his face._

"_What?" Kat said, "You didn't know I drink?"_

"_No, no, it's just that—I never really thought of you as a drinker. You don't look like the type."_

"_You'll find that I'm full of surprises, Billy," Kat said, with a purr, putting her arm around Tommy's neck. Tommy wanted to distance himself from Katherine, but he knew it would be rude. He was feeling uncomfortable._

"_So, where's Kimberly? I thought she was coming home for the Holidays," Billy said._

"_Well, she said she'll surprise us."_

"_But I'll bet we're the ones who are going to surprise her. Right, Tommy?" Kat put in._

"_Uh, right," he replied, with a nervous chuckle. Beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead. Please let this night end, he thought. As the music changed from upbeat to romantic music, cat pulled him into the den._

"_Come on, Tommy! I'll teach you how to dance."_

"_No, Kat! Kat! No, wait! Kat!" he said, as Kat led him to the dance floor._

_Kat was persistent, and so, she won. She taught Tommy how to dance._

"_Closer, Tommy. That's the cardinal rule—your bodies should be touching," she whispered in his ear, and it made him shiver. He could smell her hair. The aroma. Her hair smelled like lilacs. He took it in, not knowing what he was doing. He thought, God, how beautiful she looks, tonight. She smells great. What if she was my girlfriend, instead of Kimberly?_

_On the other hand, Katherine was thinking, What if I had him for a boyfriend? As the music slowed down, Tommy and Katherine locked eye-to-eye. He drew her closer, and without a word, he brought his lips to hers, leaning in to kiss her. He was surprised at how much he loved the taste of her lips. Katherine let out a moan. Tommy brought his lips down to her neck._

_The door opened, and Kimberly came in, shocked at what she was seeing. She could not believe it! How could her friend do this to her? Neither Katherine nor Tommy noticed her. Nobody actually noticed her. She left, without a word, feeling like her heart would break into a million pieces. Her friends never even noticed her, one of her best friends stole her boyfriend, and her boyfriend was having a make out session with her. She never thought this possible. She never dreamed this would ever happen._

_End of flashback._

Tommy opened his eyes. He did not want to remember any of it anymore—everything that ever happened, that night. It hung over him like a dark cloud of guilt. He took his glass, and threw it 

across the room, shouting at the top of his lungs, hitting the wall, smashing it to pieces. _I guess that's how much Kimberly's heart must've broke, when she saw the two of us. _


	14. The Realization, part 2

Tommy couldn't bear the thought. He wanted to forget it all, but his conscience wouldn't let him rest. By the time Kimberly had written the letter, Katherine was now two months pregnant with his child. Fate had another trick to play on him.

_Flashback..._

_Tommy and Katherine went upstairs to the spare bedroom in Adam's house. Kat's hair was in a bun, so she shook her hair loose, and tilted her head back, seductively. They locked the door, and Tommy pinned Katherine against the wall. He continued kissing her neck, then, pulled off her blouse. He kissed her from neck to shoulder, and unclasped her bra. She pushed her down on the bed, and removed her stockings, then, her skirt, then, her panties. Katherine pulled his clothes off, in return, and Tommy came into her. By now, Kat was moaning wildly, and calling out his name._

_End of flashback._

"Stop! Enough! I don't want to remember anymore!" Tommy screamed, at the top of his lungs. For a second time in his life, he wanted to wreck everything in the house. But instead, he drowned his guilt in brandy. He consumed two-and-a-half bottles, and before long, he was numb, and unconscious.

The following day, Tommy woke up, feeling dizzy, and having a hangover. He looked at his watch. It read 9:30! He was late, and he didn't think he would make it, after all the brandy he had drunk last night, and so, he called in sick. He got up, took a hot shower to numb his pain, dressed, and went straight to Angel Grove. He looked for Kimberly at her hotel, but she wasn't 

there. She and Frances had packed their stuff, and checked out, that very night. _Aw, man!_ Tommy thought, _Kim will never forgive me!_ He raced over to the first house he knew Kimberly would go to—Jason's. He rang the doorbell, and Adam met him at the door. As it turns out, Kim had told Jason and Adam her side of the story—something she had kept hidden from the gang, for a long, long time.

"You lying bastard! You cheating wretch!" Adam shouted, punching Tommy in the nose.

"Look, Adam, I can explain!" Tommy said, not wanting to fight back. After all, he deserved it. Jason came to Tommy's aid, wrenching Adam away from him, by the shoulder, trying to hold him back.

"Adam! Stop it! That's enough, bro!"

"No, that's not enough! That's not even half of what he deserves!" Adam said, giving Tommy a blow to the stomach. "Fight back, you son of a—! Fight back, you coward!"

"Adam, that's enough!" Adam tried to ignore Jason, and punched him in the nose.

"You know what? I really felt sorry for you when you got Kim's letter! But you know what I realize, just now? How stupid I was to defend you, and not Kim! Kimberly goes to Florida, and you decide to cheat on her with Katherine?! How could you, Tommy?! She loved you!" Kat walked out of the house, in tears.

"Look, Adam, it's not what you guys are thinking! It was an accident!" Tommy screamed, as Adam gave him a kick to the shin. Once more, Jason tried to hold him back, but Adam wouldn't concede. Jason had no choice but to give Adam the "Vulcan" death pinch, just to disable him for awhile.

As Adam lay unconscious on the couch, Jason had a talk with Tommy.

"You cheated on Kimberly with Katherine?"

"Jase, look... I know that what I did can't be justified, but it was an accident. And I'm sorry."

"Bro, I completely understand what you're saying, and where you're coming from. I forgive you for that, man! But in no way do I condone what you did—ever. I forgive Katherine, but it doesn't mean that I can trust her again. It's going to take time. It goes the same with Kimberly. It's going to be hard, Tommy. But you're going to have to work at it. It's gonna take a long time before she trusts you again."

" I know that, Jase. And I'm ready for it—the consequence—everything. I want her back."

"Then, win her back. That's all you can do, for now."

"That's why I came to you, man. I need your help winning her back."

"Dude, I can't help you with that one. I'm sorry."

"Just tell me where she is!"

"She took a chartered flight, back to New York, with her daughter. She came here, before she left, and told us what happened."

"Aw, man! This all my fault. She'll never forgive me."

"Come on, Tommy! Don't beat yourself up over it! She'll forgive you—in time."

"I'm not sure she will, man."

"Are you gonna go to her, or what?" Jason asked, with a menacing tone.

"I don't know, man! I can't face her."

"_Do you_ still love her?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Then, go! Go to her!"


	15. Winning Back the Girl

Tommy called Rocky, and explained to him his situation. Rocky couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"You what?" Rocky said, over the phone.

"Look, Rock, will you just help me out? I really need your help on this, man!"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming! Wait for me! I'll pick you up. I've got a connection. He can give you a lift to NYC. After that, you're on your own."

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." Tommy said with a sigh, "I just want her back, really bad."

"So, is it true that you cheated on her with Katherine?"

"Dude, it was an accident! I didn't mean to cheat on her! We were drunk! It's a party—what do you expect?!"

"Blame it on the cerveza, all you want, mi amigo, but that's still cheating, in my book. Especially, if she caught you—which, from the looks of it, she did. And besides, if my memory doesn't fail me, you said that Katherine was two months pregnant, by the time you got the letter."

"Okay, so it was my fault. That's why I want to make things right again—for us. Now, hurry up, Rocky!"

"Right! I'm on my way. Adiós!" Click.

1:30pm

A hangar, just outside Angel Grove...

Tommy and Rocky got down from the Durango, with Tommy's duffel bag slung over his shoulder. They raced across the tarmac, as they saw the Cessna 182 Skylane. Rocky introduced Tommy to the pilot, and went on with the instructions.

Tommy thanked the pilot, and boarded the plane. The pilot started the engine, and minutes later, they were soaring above the Angel Grove skyline, headed for Manhattan, New York. Tommy was determined to win back his girl. He hoped to Heaven that love would truly be sweeter, the second time around, just as they say.


	16. Winning Back the Girl, part 2

As soon as Tommy got of the Cessna, he hailed a cab, and booked at a local motel, near Kimberly's studio and café—The La Boheme Café & Studio. The first thing he did was to call Reefside High, informing the principal that he won't be around for two weeks. He wanted to make it up to Kimberly, and he had to do everything he possibly could.

The next day...

Tommy entered the crowded café, and looked for Kimberly. The barista behind the counter pointed him to the second floor, where Kim's apartment actually was. Tommy thanked her, and nuzzled his way through the crowd, entered a door, where he found the stairs leading to Kimberly's apartment. He knocked on her door.

"Kim? Kimberly? Are you home?"

"Go away! I don't want to talk to you!" Kim shouted, recognizing Tommy's voice.

"Kimberly, please! We need to talk! I... I came to tell you that I'm sorry."

"Just go away, will you?!"

"Alright. If you don't want to talk, then, let's not talk. That's fine with me. I'll give you time, if that's what you want."

"I don't need time, Tommy! I already made up my mind!"

Tommy left Kim's apartment dejected. As soon as he got to his room at the motel, he stepped into the shower—clothes on. He didn't really want to take a shower. He just wanted to hide his tears—the tears that stung his eyes, as they fell.

Tommy thought he wanted to die, when Kimberly turned him away. But he remembered his promise—he was going to do it! Come hell, or high water, he would win her back, whatever it takes! He went back to Kim's apartment, the following day, and left flowers for her, on her doorstep.

"Mom, look! Your favorite! Roses," Frances said, with a squeal. Kim picked the bouquet up, and read the note:

_I'm sorry, Kim. Please give me another chance._

"Fran, go throw these in the trash for me, will you?"

Her daughter had a surprised look on her face, knowing that Kimberly loved roses.

"But Mom, don't you like roses? I thought you did."

"I _said_ throw those in the trash, young lady! Now!" The girl obeyed her mother, reluctantly.

_Hmph! Of all the nerve!_ Kimberly thought, then, stormed into her apartment.

Kim lay down on the bed, tired. Later, she heard someone knock.

"Fran, honey! Can you get the door for mommy?"

"Coming!" Frances ran to open the door. Tommy peeped in.

"Hi! Is your mom there?"

"Who are you?"

"My name's Tommy. I've known your mom since—"

"Mom said you were his ex-boyfriend," Frances interrupted him. Tommy almost laughed. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, he really might have laughed.

"Is your mom there?"

"Sorry. She doesn't want to see you," the girl said, with a sarcastic smile, and a wink.

"Please? Can I talk to your mom? It's really important."

"She's uh—she's—she's on a date—with my stepdad," the kid fibbed, obviously, receiving instructions from Kimberly, earlier.

"I just heard her voice, awhile ago."

"Yeah, that was her! On a _date!_ She's in the room with my stepdad, on a date."

"A _date_? _In the bedroom?_ Who taught you that?" Tommy asked.

_Yikes! Did Kimberly talk to her about the 'birds and the bees' yet? Uh-oh! What if she told her what she saw ten years ago?_ Tommy thought. But of course, Tommy had nothing to worry about. The kid was lying, and she had no stepdad.


	17. Winning Back the Girl, part 3

Tommy wasn't about to give up, just yet. He didn't want to give up on Kimberly—on their love. He didn't want to. But he was worried. It was as if Kimberly had given up on him. He buried his face in his hands, and let out a tired sigh. _What do I do?_ he thought.

Kim came home, after picking Frances up from tutorials. As they entered, Kim stopped dead in her tracks. On the table was a bouquet, identical to the one she had received yesterday. Beside it, she found a piece of stationery, scented with strawberries and crème. That had been their scent. Hers was strawberries, and Tommy's scent was that of crème. It also happened to be their favorite flavor at the Juice Bar. She picked the paper up, unfolded it, and read the first few lines.

_Down the road_

_We never know _

_What life may have in store_

_Winds of change will rearrange_

_Our lives more than before_...

Their song. It was the song they shared. Her heart almost melted at the thought of it. This time, she was convinced, more than ever, that Tommy was trying to win her back. But she wasn't about to give in, just yet.

_But you'll never stand alone, my friend_

_Memories never die_

_In our hearts, they'll always live_

_And never say goodbye._

She recognized the voice. It was Tommy! His voice was shaky with emotion, but he managed. Kimberly wanted to melt, right then and there. She wanted to wrap her arms around his neck, and kiss him. But she decided she wouldn't want to make it easy for him.

"Cookies?" he said, smiling.

"Tommy? What are you doing here? Didn't I tell you I don't want to see you? Please, Tommy! Go away! Just—just leave! Go!"

"I just wanted to say hi, Kim. Here, I brought you some cookies." He set the plate down on the table.

"I'm begging you on bended knees, Kim. Please, forgive me."

"Get out. Go," Kim said coldly. Tommy had no choice but to leave.


	18. Winning Back the Girl, part 4

Tommy wanted to give up. But he knew that wouldn't be right. He called Jason, but Jason wouldn't help him with that. He had said something about figuring it out for himself. Adam wasn't much of a help either. Billy was his last resort. He went to Billy's office, to see him.

Cranston & Associates Law Firm

12:30pm

"Look, Tommy, I can't help with that, right now. Even if I wanted to, I'm busy working on a case."

"Billy, please! I really need your help, man. You've known Kimberly, ever since you guys were five! Come on, man!"

"Alright, alright! You know what she likes? When someone dear to her does something sweet for her. That might do the trick."

"I've tried that already! I sent her flowers. Chocolates. Cookies. Anything! You name it!"

"How about buying her a copy of her favorite movie? The Notebook! That's one of her favorites!"

"I don't know, man! I'm running out of options," Tommy sighed.

"No, you haven't. You're best strategy yet is to drop it."

"What?" Tommy said, surprised, "What do you mean 'drop it'?"

"Leave. Go. Leave her alone. Send her some flowers, and with it, your last message. When she sees that you're giving up on her, she'll come after you."

"What? That's crazy!"

"Trust me on this one. I've seen it work with Trini and me."

"Tell her you're leaving. When she reads that, I bet you 100 percent, she'll come back to you. Just put your apology down on paper, and say you're leaving."

"Are you surely, absolutely, positively sure this will work?"

"Affirmative! Trust me. Been there, done all that."

"Sure. I'll take your word for it."

Kimberly's apartment

5:00pm.

Kim set her groceries down, and looked around for any signs of Tommy. Lo, and behold, on the table was another bouquet. Another stationery. This time, it was just strawberry scented. No crème, whatsoever. It read,

_Dear Kim,_

_I know that what I did was unforgivable. I know I can't justify what I did. But if only I could turn back the hands of time, I wouldn't have made love to Katherine. I wouldn't have cheated on you. I'm sorry, Kim. Sometimes, I'd like to burn the past down to the ground, and spray it with a fire hose, to see what's still left standing. But I think I burned that along with everything else. I know I have no more second chances with you. So, I'll leave it at that. I know you won't believe me when I say you're the only one I loved. And I can't blame you for that. But I have one last request of you. Forgive me for being 17. Goodbye, Kim._

_Always, and forever,_

_Tommy_

Kimberly put the letter back down on the table, and went out the door.

"Mom? Where are you going?"

"Just wait for Mommy, sweetie! I'll be right back!" Kim dashed down the stairs, into the café, and out the exit. She found Tommy standing on the street corner, waiting for a cab. He hailed one, rode it and the cab sped off.

Kimberly shouted at the top of her lungs, "Tommy! Tommy!"

The cab kept on going. Kim ran, at full speed, chasing after the cab

"Tommy!" Kim was left there, on the street corner, crying. Sadly, she walked back to The La Boheme. Later, she didn't notice the cab pulling to a stop. Blinded by her tears, she ran to The La Boheme.

"Kimberly!" came a familiar voice, "Kim!"

Kimberly turned around, dried her tears, and shouted, "Tommy! Tommy!"

She ran in Tommy's direction, and he ran to meet her.

"Kimberly!"

"Tommy!"

Every bystander was watching them, and they clapped, as Tommy and Kim embraced.

"You scared me! I thought I'd never see you again," Kim said, out of breath.

"Me too. I thought I'd never get to see you again," Tommy said, kneeling on one knee.

"He's going to propose!" said a bystander.

"Kimberly Hart, will you forgive me? Forgive me for being 17."

"Come on, lady! Forgive him, whatever he's done!" an old man from the crowd shouted.

"Yes! Yes, I forgive you, Tommy!"

Tommy stood, and wrapped Kimberly in his embrace. They kissed passionately, and the onlookers clapped, and cheered, once more.

"Forgive me too, Tommy. It wasn't all your fault. I should never have let you go."

"I do. I forgive you." Cheers and claps from the crowd, once more. "I still love you, Kimberly Ann Hart."

"I love you too, Thomas James Oliver!" They embraced, and kissed, one last time, and the crowd cheered, and clapped.

"And they lived happily ever after," said a teenager, from the crowd.


	19. The Final Problem, part 1

One week later…

Like everyone on the planet, Kimberly was susceptible to flu season. She was sneezing, and coughing, and she had just barely recovered. She sat on the couch, watching T.V., with the volume on low, while Frances was at school. She heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she opened it.

"Hey, Tommy!" she said, hugging him.

"I know I can't bring you flowers right now. So, here. I brought you some freshly squeezed orange juice. It's good for you. No ice." He set the juice down on the table, got two glasses from the cupboard, and poured juice for both of them.

"Come on, Tommy. You really don't have to do this."

"I love you. And I want to make it up to you. That's the reason why I'm doing this."

"I love you too. And I forgive you, Tommy. You already made it up to me."

"Not really," his voice just above a whisper. "Where's your skillet, by the way?"

Kimberly showed him where to find the skillet, and Tommy got it, placing it on the stove, starting the fire.

"Tommy, what are you doing?"

"Making us some brunch." That made Kimberly giggle and blush. He poured the Eggbeater into the skillet, took some bacon, bell peppers, onions, and sausages from the fridge, and made her some omelet. Next, he made hash browns, and made her some coffee.

After breakfast, Tommy and Kim talked in the living room. Sitting on the couch, locking eye-to-eye, they talked.

"So, tell me about your name. Why'd you change it to Olivia?"

"Remember, I was married to that jerk who left me? His last name was Johnson. Now, about my name. By the time I broke up with you, I had discovered that I was one-and-a-half months pregnant with Frances. I thought my mom would disown me, anyways, if she found out about it. So, I changed my name to Olivia, and married that jerk. My mom hasn't heard from me, ever since then."

"Wow. I thought you only changed your name so you could have me back."

"Tommy, I already _was_ Olivia Johnson, long before Billy gave me your card, and Adam gave you mine. So, tell me about your side of the story. What about Kat. Did you get her pregnant?"

"She was pregnant. Actually, by the time I got your letter, she was two months pregnant. She knew about it, but she never told me—she never told any of us. After the ski trip, the battle with Robocupid, and the Defoilator, Kat miscarried, and that was the only time we knew she was pregnant."

"She never told you?" Kim asked, in surprise.

"Never. We figured she was scared. She said something happened between her and her boyfriend from Australia. I never thought she was lying. So, the Christmas incident slipped out of my mind."

"Well, I can't blame her anymore. And I forgive her, just like I forgive you," she said, kissing Tommy.

Standing up, Tommy said, "Wait here, Kim. Stay there." He went to the bathroom, leaving Kim with a puzzled look on her face. Five minutes later, Tommy came out, a handkerchief in hand.

"Tommy? What are you doing?"

"Come here," Tommy said, motioning Kim to come closer to him, "You need some pampering."

Kim came closer to him, reluctantly. Then, he blindfolded her.

"Tommy? What are you doing?"

"You'll see. Don't remove the blindfold, unless I tell you to," Tommy said, leading her by the hand, into the bathroom. "Here you go. You can take them off, now."

What she saw surprised her. The tub was ready, with bubble bath, scented candles everywhere, and red wine.

"You need some pampering. Come on. Step into the tub. I'll wash your hair."

Kim was wearing just a pink shirt, her panties, and her bra, at that time. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, and stepped into the tub. Tommy undressed, and stepped into the tub as well.


	20. The Final Problem, part 2

As Tommy was washing Kimberly's hair, she giggled. Suddenly, they heard what sounded like key, unlocking the bathroom door.

Kim whispered, "Hide, Tommy." She dunked Tommy underneath the suds, just as Brad, Kimberly's persistent live-in boyfriend came in.

"Kim? What's all this?"

"That's none of your business, if I want to relax, Brad! Get out of here! Didn't I tell you we were through? Now, beat it!"

Either Tommy was fuming, and couldn't stomach it, or he couldn't breathe under the soapy water. But whatever it was, Tommy emerged from under the suds.

"I should've known! You have a man in here? What's he doing in here? So, this is what you've been up to, huh?"

"That's none of your business, Brad! You're out of my life! We're through! It's all over between us!"

Brad didn't want to leave. He wanted to beat Tommy up, so bad. The same thing was on Tommy's mind. Beating whoever this Brad was to pulp. He stepped out of the tub, dried himself with a towel, and grabbed an extra bathrobe, hanging from the wall. He was poised, ready to fight. Fighting. That was their lives as Rangers.

"Didn't you hear her? She told you to beat it!"

"Oh, yeah? Make me!"

"I will." Tommy punched him on the nose, and he fell to the floor, staggering, blood flowing from his nose. He wiped the blood, and stood up, weakly.

"I'll be back! We're not over yet, Kimberly!" Referring to Tommy, "This isn't over you too!"

"Yes, it is," Tommy replied coldly.

Brad left the apartment, with nothing but anger in his heart, and a plot on his mind. Kimberly was shaking and crying, as she dried herself with a towel, and put on her robe. Tommy hugged her close, but she wanted to pull away. Tommy hugged her closer, not wanting to let her go. He was soothing her, rubbing her back.

"Shh… Don't worry about it, Kim. He won't be back. I'll make sure of that. He can't hurt you, as long as I'm around. Now, I want you to change those locks. I'll give Billy a call. We might need his help on this one."


	21. All's Well That Ends Well

Two more months later…

Tommy sat at his desk, and signed in to his account.

_Dear Kimberly,_

_Congratulations! We won the case! Be sure to call Billy and thank him. He's really a great help. I still can't believe we're getting married soon. It's like a dream. By the way, remember, I told you Kat attempted to kill herself? I guess she's still guilty about it, after all these years. I think you should go talk to her about it. She needs to hear those words of forgiveness, from you. Jason called, and he said she'll be out of the hospital, in just a few days. Say hi to Frances. I hear she's as excited as I am, at the thought of having a real dad, to be around. I'm excited about the idea of having a daughter too. She's really grown attached to me. It's like she's my own daughter now. I love you, and I always will. We have a love that could last us two lifetimes. Here, and in Eternity. I love you._

_Love,_

_Tommy_

"Do you, Tommy, take Kimberly to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, from this day forward? For richer, or for poorer, for better, or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Tommy answered.

"Do you, Kimberly, take Tommy to be your lawfully husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward? For richer, or for poorer, for better, or for worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power vested in my by the Church, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They kissed, sealing their love for each other, for all Eternity. Everyone clapped and cheered, with Frances, cheering the loudest. Katherine was Kimberly's maid of honor, and Jason was Tommy's best man.

Rocky took out a handkerchief, and wiped his tears, blowing his nose. Aisha looked at him weird and said, "I've never seen you cry, before."

"Can't help it, Ish. It's just so beautiful."

"Who would've thought they would end up together?" Adam said.

"We all did, bro. We all did," Billy said, stifling a smile.

The following day…

"Morning, Beautiful," Tommy said, kissing Kim's neck.

"Morning, Handsome."

"You know, I forgot to tell you. I read this article yesterday, after our reception." Tommy got up, and reached for the top of the drawer. He unfolded yesterday's newspaper, and showed Kimberly the article. The headline read,

COUPLE REUNITED ON A BUSY MANHATTAN STREET WED TWO MONTHS LATER.

By Tanya Sloan.

"Oh, my gosh! I cannot believe it," Kim said, with a laugh.

"Unbelievable? Believe it."

A few months later…

Tommy and Kim lay on a blanket, on the grass, on a hill, overlooking the coast. By now, she was five months pregnant. Tommy had his arms around her, and she had her arms around him.

"Three months from now, and we're gonna have this baby. Doc says it's a boy. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Joshua Thomas Oliver."

"Hmm… Joshua Thomas Oliver? I like that. You're my life, Handsome," she said, kissing Tommy.

"You're my heart, Beautiful," he said, kissing her back.

Truly, love is sweeter, the second time around.

The end.


	22. Corrections and Author's Notes

Author's Notes: The idea formed in my head, one day, over the spring break, when I visited a cousin of mine. I got the idea from her story. The same happened to them, but it happened through text, not e-mail. The guy (now, her husband) was the one who wanted to win her back, so he sent her messages, via text, under a different name, to make her fall in love with him all over again. Thanks for the inspiration, cuz! Now, they have a two-and-a-half-year-old named Josh (thus, the name of Tommy and Kim's baby, at the end). Again, thanks for the inspiration, cuz!

Corrections:

"Well, she has a 10-year-old daughter. She's just the cutest thing ever. She sent me a photo. Isn't she just cute?" Tommy said, taking out a folded piece of paper from his coat's breast pocket. He handed it Kat.

Correction:

"Well, she has a 10-year-old daughter. She's just the cutest thing ever. She sent me a photo. Isn't she just cute?" Tommy said, taking out a folded piece of paper from his coat's breast pocket. He handed it to Kat.

Tommy kept silent. He didn't want get in a shouting match with his long-time best friend, and he was tired. He hung up, politely, apologized to Jason for bothering him, and went to his computer. He e-mailed the one person he thought would understand him best. Olivia. It wasn't that he trusted Jason; it was true what he said, after all. It's just that he felt like he knew Olivia, heart and soul, and that Olivia knew him, likewise.

Correction:

Tommy kept silent. He didn't want get in a shouting match with his long-time best friend, and he was tired. He hung up, politely, apologized to Jason for bothering him, and went to his computer. He e-mailed the one person he thought would understand him best. Olivia. It wasn't that he didn't trust Jason; it was true what he said, after all. It's just that he felt like he knew Olivia, heart and soul, and that Olivia knew him, likewise.

"_Uh, right," he replied, with a nervous chuckle. Beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead. Please let this night end, he thought. As the music changed from upbeat to romantic music, cat pulled him into the den._

Correction:

"_Uh, right," he replied, with a nervous chuckle. Beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead. Please let this night end, he thought. As the music changed from upbeat to romantic music, Kat pulled him into the den._

"Mom said you were his ex-boyfriend," Frances interrupted him. Tommy almost laughed. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, he really might have laughed.

Correction:

"Mom said you were her ex-boyfriend," Frances interrupted him. Tommy almost laughed. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, he really might have laughed.

Tommy and Kim lay on a blanket, on the grass, on a hill, overlooking the coast. By now, she was five months pregnant. Tommy had his arms around her, and she had her arms around him.

"Three months from now, and we're gonna have this baby. Doc says it's a boy. Have you thought of a name yet?"

Correction:

Tommy and Kim lay on a blanket, on the grass, on a hill, overlooking the coast. By now, she was six months pregnant. Tommy had his arms around her, and she had her arms around him.

"Three months from now, and we're gonna have this baby. Doc says it's a boy. Have you thought of a name yet?"


End file.
